My Sexy Teacher
by NaruHina-Addict
Summary: Hinata is a teacher, and Naruto asks for a little tutoring, something unexpected happens and they end up falling in love. Sasu/Saku Bashing *Lemons* Rated M for a reason!
1. Naruto Needs Help!

***Hey people this is my first fic so be easy on me and let me get one thing straight this fic is for NaruHina fans only. I HATE NaruSaku, but the fist few chapters will be NaruSaku, why?,...well it goes along with what Im trying to do, but trust me If you hate NaruSaku also this is the fic for you. Lots of Sakura bashing [I hate that banshee]. This story takes place five years after Naruto returns so they are 20 years and older. And yes there will be LEMONS, if you dont like it then please dont read it.***

Please R&R :]

"..."-Regular Talking-  
"..."-Thinking-  
**"..."-Kyuubi-**

CHAPTER 1: NARUTO NEEDS HELP!

", What if that person is injured beyond repair and will most likely die would it be ok to leave them behind and finish the mission?"

"Well actually Karimre no if your commrad falls in battle you must do everything in your power to get them to safety no matter the cost.", Hinata Hyuuga replied to one of the students in the group of kunoichi she was teaching. "All right everyone outside and work on target practice, you have....1 hour", she said as she glanced at the clock. As all the students ran out, she ran to her desk an pulled out a little mirror examining herself. Why? Well no reason excatly except for the fact that Naruto her long time secret love wanted to talk to her today durring her break he said that it was important so what was she supposed to think? She let out a long sigh and thought, 'Just calm down Hina he just wants to talk...dont stutter and dont faint...perfect'.

"OI HINATA", was she heard as, orange,black,and blonde crashed into her desk.

"Ano...Naruto-kun are you okay?",she asked as he quickly recovered and sat cross-legged on the floor.

"Eh Im fine", he replied rubbing the back of his head habitly., Anyway Hinata look this is kinda embarrissing but um......I sorta kind need you to....well t-t-tutor me on chakra control 'cause I have this new jutsu and well....yeah...help me pleaswe" -insert sad puppy-dog eyes here-.

Hinata was shocked to say the least, not only did Naruto need help with something but he was asking her for help off all people HER!!! "Ano Naruto-kun are you sure wouldn't you want someone stronger like your gir-..., like Sakura?", she replied not being able to refer to .:the banshee.: as his 'girlfriend' it just hurt way to much.

"Well Sakura is just good with physical strenght but you are good with chakra control and ...uh stuff.", he said in a matter-of-a-fact tone.

"Well then I'd love to help Naruto-kun, when and where?"

"Uh how about tommorow morning since its Saturday?"

"That would be fine I'll be by at 9:00 sharp."

"Great... oh and Hinata could I have your cell number?" [A/N yes my characters have cellies :)]

"Sure Naruto-kun I'ts 891-556-6565."

"All righty then", Naruto said as he took a picture of Hinata. "Mines is 819-456-5642."

"Got it", she replied as she stored the picture of Naruto in her blackberry.

"So Hinata watcha been up to?, he asked as he got up and sat on a nearby desk top.

"Well as you know every sinse my father disowned me I began teaching, and Im really loving it its nice to not live with the person thats constantly putting you down; Im enjoying my 'freedom so to speak.'', she replied as she sat in the closest desk near him.

"Hm, well Im okay too, everythings great...except for with Sakura she is always hitting me for something...heh some girlfriend huh...."

"O Sakura...is she okay with this?", she asked getting upset with the mention of her name.

"Well I guess so she really didn't say anything about it when I told her.", he said as he shrugged.

"O then tha-"...she was interrupted by a gurgling noise.

"Oi sorry Hinata guess Im kinda hungry", he laughed as he rubbed his stomach." How 'bout I stop bye Itchirakus' real quick and bring us back something to eat?"

"Um...sure Naruto-kun, she glanced at the clock, but hurry we only have about 35 minutes left before the students come back in"

"No worries I'll be back before you count to 500", he said running out the door. And he was right, Hinata was on 234 when he ran back in the room with two bowls of ramen in hand. He walked over and sat one on Hinata's desk and one on his before sitting back down.

"Thank you Naruto-kun."

"O no problem Hmmnata.", he replied as he begin downing all his ramen. Hinata had just begun, when he finished.

"Aren't you fast.", she giggled.

"Huh O yeah sure.", he said as he had his back turned to her doing something with his cell phone, though Hinata couldnt see what he was doing. And before she could say anything her phone begin to ringing. It was a text from Naruto:

'hey hinata peek-a-boo i c u lol', she glanced at him when she was done reading and giggled, he returned the then turned around in her seat and began texting him back.

[A/N this little part will be mostly texing, starting with Hinata]

H-ur weird lol'  
N-and so wat u guys still lik me XD'  
H-so true-  
N-the sky is blue-  
H-uh yea i noticed dat-  
N-meow-  
H-uh yea meow'  
N-grrrrr i bite-  
H-  
N-lol jus messin wit ya-  
H-lololol ur a mess-  
N-lololol ur sexy =^_^= H-yea but not as hot as your gf'  
N-tch i beg 2 differ iv seen u witout yo jacket on your body spells out S-E-X-Y-

Hinata let out a small 'eep'and looked over at him.  
"Well lm just saying Hinata", he said as he began laughing furiosly as she turned 19 different shades of red.

"Thats not funny Naruto-kun"yelled as she got up and sat their bowls on her desk.

"Uh actually it was pretty funny but I gotta split got to go take Sakura somwhere."

"O ok bye Naruto-kun", she replied, visibly upset.

"What I dont get a hug from you?", he asked pretending to be heartbroken.

"O of course", she wrapped their arms around eachother, they stood like this for a couple of seconds and they each pulled back slightly and looked at eachother. They only stared into eachothers eyes for a second before they leaned in and let their lips touch. Naruto not thinking about what he was doing licked her bottom lip asking for permission to enter she granted it only to happily. Their tongues began to fight for domanice, as he pulled her closer...then if it couldnt happen at a worser time the students burst in the room,they pulled away quickly and realization hit them like a ton of bricks.

'Sorry', Naruto mouthed as he ran out. Lucky for them no one saw them... at least thats what they thought....

Hinata had just made it home from work. She lied down in her bed and began thinking about what happened today with her and Naruto. 'Oh my Kami l cant believe i did that to Naruto-kun he probally hates me now ugh lm so damn stupid kissing him like that he was probally just caught up in the moment he all ready has a girlfriend Sakura,so what if her chest is as flat as a ten year old boy and Im racked with double D's Naruto likes her, so what if I have more ass and hips then her, it doesnt matter Naruto likes her,so what if I have long silky Indigo colored hair and hers is short and ruff, Naruto likes her not me....so what if I love him and shes just using him as a rebound for Sasuke and Naruto knows it doesnt matter...he likes her not me. With her last thought she let her tears flow as she barried her head and thought about rather she should still go over tommorow..yes she would even if only to apologize, and if he accepted she would tutor him. She sat up in her bed and looked at her ceiling "O Kami-sama why do you hate me so?"....

WITH NARUTO

* * *

"I'ts not true Sakura!", Naruto shouted as he dodged a barrage of household items coming from his violent girlfriend.

"Oh so a random girl is just lying about you kissing that bitch Hinata, who just so happens to be in her class, YOU LYING TEME''she yelled back throwing the nearest object

"Thats not what happened I just went over to her class to ask if she could tutor on chakra control so l can learn this new jutsu!"

"WHAT!! YOU ASKED HER TO HELP YOU AS IN HOME-TRAINING?!?!?!?!"

"Well....yes"

"NO!!!!"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me I said NO!!!" I DON'T WANT HER OVER HERE DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?!?!?!"

"Sakura.... get out lm sorry but you dont control me or my life and plus this is MY house l can have whoever l want over and thats it please leave Sakura...l'll talk to you later.'', he said trying to control his unleashed anger.

"Whatever", she mummered as she walked out the door.

**''Haha nice girl ya got there kit shes a keeper,he laughed as Naruto got startled by his voice.**

"Whatever fox."

**"All right come on kit get real... we both know that you like purple-eyes, why dont you just take her into your room when she comes over tommorow and 'make' her scream your name.''**

"Shut up I DONT like her like that we are just friends!"

**"Yeah because what you guys did earlier is what 'friends' do cut the chit-chat, you know you just wanna fuck the shit out of her and then some.",Kyuubi cooed**.

Naruto blushed a deep red....he just hated it when the fox was write."Grrrr shut-up me And Hinata-chan are just friends nothing more we....just got caught up in the moment as all,... and her name is Hinata-chan not 'purple eyes' , he yelled at the fox.

**"Oh l didnt mean to insult 'Hinata-chan.", the biju laughed out loud.**

"Shit when then I start calling her that"

**"Why dont you do this with 'Hinata-chan', Kyuubi laughed as he showed Naruto an image of Hinata underneath him screaming his name as he fucked her.**

Poor Naruto went on hard as he ran to take a very very cold shower. And sadly it didnt help. Naruto stepped out of the shower still hard. Still naked he walked to his bed an lay down on his back, while images of a naked Hinata ran through his head with No assitence from the Demon Lord.

He grabbed his hard cock ang give it a good tug "UhNhN Hinannnttaaa.'' His eyes then went wide did he just MOAN Hinata's name?!?!?! "Holy crap", he whispered. Then it hit him.... he liked her he actually liked her but it saddened him that they couldnt be together even if she liked him back...Sakura.... he would not hurt her to make him feel better he wouldnt do such a thing right?... He sighed and gave his dick another few tugs, and bit his tongue not wanting to make a sound.

* * *

***So guys what did you think I know it sucked but point out some good things for me please and tell me what i need to improve on And yes Naruto and Hina are going to be together just bear with me please review***


	2. Our Dirty Little Secret

***Hey people this is my first fic so be easy on me and let me get one thing straight this fic is for NaruHina fans only. I HATE NaruSaku, but the fist few chapters will be NaruSaku, why?,...well it goes along with what Im trying to do, but trust me If you hate NaruSaku also this is the fic for you. Lots of Sakura bashing [I hate that banshee]. This story takes place five years after Naruto returns so they are 20 years and older. And yes there will be LEMONS, if you dont like it then please dont read it.***

***You may have noticed I didnt make Hinata all timid and too shy well get used to it my Hina is not all hardcore but she has some backbone at least she does in my fic, she doesnt have the weird personality Kishimoto gave her. If u dont like it too bad you gotta deal***

***I do not own Naruto Hinata does and we all know it-oh an Kishimoto has slight ownership also-***

***And for you all to know Im going to spend most of my time writing this story so you will probally get a new chappy everyday -except for this weekend im not gonna be home so after this one if i dont have the third one up today you will get it monday -promise-***

Please R&R :]

"..."-Regular Talking-

_"..."-Thinking-_

**"..."-Kyuubi-**

_**CHAPTER 2: OUR DIRTY LITTLE SECRET!**_

Hinata, was totally frantic she had 30 minutes until 9:00! She had just gotten out of bed an ran to the shower. She spent five minutes in there and ran to her closet, now being that she wanted to look good for Naruto, but not wanting to be exposed, she grabbed a pair of blue capris, and a violet top which left alot of cleavage showing , not liking it she took it off put on a fishnet, then put the violet top back over it so though the top part of her breast were...out, she still had it covered. She slipped on her regular sandles and was about to grab her jacket but after thinking about it, its best to leave it here, because its sorta hot out. She was telling herself that but she knew the real reason why she decided to leave the jacket here.

"Ok Hinata go over there and apoligize, and tutor him nothing more", she whispered to herself before knocking on Naruto's door.

"Who is it?", came a voice from the otherside.

"Naruto-kun its me Hinata please open up Im really sor-, and before she could finish the door was swung open and out popped a half naked Naruto.

"Hey Hinata-chan come in please.", he replied as he went in and sat on the couch, Hinata couldnt help but notice how nervous he looked *cough*or the fact that he was only in a pair of pants that werent zipped and showed his orange foxy boxers*cough* "Listen Hinata about yesterday Im really sorry I did that to you please forgive me I dont know what I was thinking violating you like that Im really sorry!"

"Naruto-kun Its ok its not like you....forced me or anything, it wasnt one-sided, so Im as much to blame as you.", was her calm reply. And both of them had the same thought _'WOW this did not go like I thought it would.'_ They only stared at eachother for a second before Naruto broke the awkward silence.

"Ok anyway about you helping me..."

"OHH right I kinda forgot, would you like to train here or got to a traing ground?"

"Ummmm training ground 71"

"I'll race you.", Hinata taunted.

"Oh you are so on!"..."Right after I put on a shirt!", he yelled as he ran to his room, put on a shirt and shoes and ran back to Hinata....well he ran back to where Hinata was she had all ready ran out."CHEATER!",he yelled as he ran out the door. He was gaining on her quick within 30 seconds he was side by side with her. Hinata started going faster the training ground was dead ahead, but soon as she was about to set foot ond the ground Naruto rolled past her, and thus winning the match.

"Ugh no fair!", Hinata laughed as she walked to him.

"Not fair?!?! Are you serious you had a headstart and everything!", Naruto replieded,waving his arms around to add emphasis.

"Humph lets get started." They sat infront of eachother cross-legged. And now that things have calmed down Naruto got a good look at what she was wearing and nearly fainted. He couldnt bring hiself to take his eyes off her body. "Naruto-kun!!!".Hinata yelled noticing him staring, she folded her hands over her chest instinctivley.

"Uh uh!!", Naruto began shaking his head furiously. "Sorry Hinata-chan lets just get started what do I have to do first?"

"Well first we ca- did u just say CHAN?!!?!?!?!?",It dawned on her for the first time that he had been using 'chan' every sinse she came over!

"Uh well I can just call you Hinata if you like"

"No no its fine I was just kinda suprised.", "Anyway we'll start by trying to mold your chakra, try to bring chakra to your palm without forming a rasengan."

"WITHOUT!?!?!", "Is that even possible??",he said giving her the _are-you-crazy _look.

"Of cousre, see watch." She brought a small amount of chakra to her palm and, it formed a small diamond like shape that started spinning around. "You see, easy."

"Ok I'll try.", he brought chakra to his hand but way to much and formed a rasengan, Hinata sighed. Naruto dispelled the rasengan and looked at the ground ashamed.

"Naruto-kun you are using to much chakra you got to ease up a little, give me your hands.",Hinata held Naruto hands in he palm as she released chakra. "Do you feel it Naruto-kun?", she asked as she looked up at him

"Uh yeah I do." he said looking down on her also,they only stared at eachother for a few seconds then it happened once again they acted on impulse just as they had in the classroom. Their lips touched, Naruto took his hands from hers and wrapped them around her waist as he pulled her closer, he slipped his tongue in her mouth. Hinata only slightly aware of what was happening as she wrapped her arms around his kneck. They were completly acting on their hormones. Hinata pushed him down and crawled on him straddling him with her legs in doing so she felt his hardness rub against her area, she let out a moan into his mouth. She almost didn't notice that she had began rocking her hips on his manhood, getting him more hard, and her more well....wet. After a few minutes of this they finally broke apart. Naruto sat up with Hinata still in his lap. They pulled back slightly and looked at eachother."You make it so hard to be faithful.", he said still breathing hard.

"You make it so hard to be innocent", was her reply as she pushed him back down. Naruto wanted to be in control so he flipped them over so he was now on top. She started to slide her hands up his shirt and began feeling his well toned chest. Naruto in reply removed both of her tops and began to squeeze her breast through her silk lavender lace bra. "UhnNnN Naru aahh", she moaned as he slipped his hand behind her and undid her bra. He started squeezing the mounds loving the sounds of her moans. He the removed his shirt then brought his mouth to one of her hard nipples. He teasinly licked the hardened peak, then took it in his mouth and sucked. "Aaaa hUUnnN Naruto ahhhhh.'' Naruto let go her breast earning an unpleased grunt from Hinata. He gathered their shirts and her bra, wrapped his arm behind her and left behind a puff of smoke. Naruto had took them to his bedroom.

Now in full action he pounced on her again kissed her ruffly. "Are you sure you want this Hina-chan?"

"Yes of course Naruto-kun please take me." That was all he needed to hear he had them both stripped down. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before he marked her on her kneck leaving a big red mark when he was finished. He began to trail butterfly down to her navel at that point he circled it with his tongue. She let out a low moan. He then drug his tongue down until it reached her special nub, which he began to suck on eagerly."AHHHHH uUuUunnNnN NARUTO-KAAAAAAAAHHHHHH UUHHHNNHNHN OH KaMi!!"

"You lik that Hina-chan?",Naruto asked as he removed his tongue and began to play with the nub with his finger.

"Aaahhh yeeeeessssss uuuhhhnnnn I love it oh Kamiiiiiiii unngghhhh more!"

"As you wish Hime." He slowly enetered her then quickly broke past her barrier. she felt a pinch of pain but it was over as soon as it begun. She looked at him with pleading eyes, getting the mesage Naruto started thrusting into her.

"OOOOHHH MMMYYY KKAAAMMMIIIII, UUNNGGGGHHHH NAAARRUUUUTTOOO AAHAAHHHHHAHHH AW FUCK NARUTO-KUN MORE AHHHNNNHNN Kami yeeesss yeeesssss uunnnnn Naru aaahhahahah mmooooore.

"Come on Hina cum, please baby cum for me, cum for your daddy!"

"Ah Ah Ah NARUUUUUTTTOOOOOOOO AHHHHHHHHHHHH!", Hinata screamed as she released.

"AH Hina-chan fuuck!", Naruto released as well.

Naruto and Hinata were in an warm embrace as a loud banging on the door. "NARUTO!" Both of their eyes shot open that was Sakura's voice!! Hinata ran in the bathroom as Naruto quickly put on his pants and ran to the door.

"Hello Sakura", said Naruto as he stepped outside and shut the door behind him.

"Naruto the Hokage wants to see us in her office in 1 hour and if you see any else the are to report to her office also."

"Ok well nice seeing you.", Naruto said quickly as he tried to escape back to the door.

"No Naruto wait I want to apoligize about yesterday I was to harsh, thinking poor 'sweet' Hinata would do that to me.

'Hehe she tastes sweet too' Naruto thought smugly.

"And I don't know why, timid 'ol Hinata would ever try anything shes way to.........shy for that kind ofd thing."

'If you only knew' ,Naruto thought to himself.

"Well I'll see you in an hour baby"she said as she leaned forward and softly kissed his lips.

"Uh yeah bye'', he quickly bounded back in the house. "Yo Hina where are you?''

"In the shower!" A wicked grin spread across his face. He slowly crept in the shower behind Hinata.

"BOOI"

"AAAAHHHH,Hinata quickly turned around NARUTO NOT COOL!!"

"Well sorrrryyyy.", he said as he stripped an joined her in the shower. And told him what Sakura had said about a mission, and the other things.

"If only she knew", replied Hinata.

"You know I thought the same thing", he said as he washed her back. "Hina-hime we cant tell anyone about us."

"Oh I know Naru-kun it will be our little secret"

"Our dirty little sercret", he whispered as he spun her around and hooked her legs around him and entered her again.

"Okay now that everyone is here you have an S-classed mission.",said Tsunade to the rookie nine.

"Hokage-sama, is it ok for me to go on a mission, I have my class to teach.",came a statement from Hinata.

"Its ok Hinata I have someone fill in for you.", Now your mission... Sasuke Uchiha has decided to come back...

***So what did you think im sorry to leave you with a cliffy but i gotta work on chapter 3 i thought this chapter was supa short sorry guys im kinda in a rush.****


	3. The Nerve Of Some People!

***Hey people this is my first fic so be easy on me and let me get one thing straight this fic is for NaruHina fans only. I HATE NaruSaku, but the fist few chapters will be NaruSaku, why?,...well it goes along with what Im trying to do, but trust me If you hate NaruSaku also this is the fic for you. Lots of Sakura bashing [I hate that banshee]. This story takes place five years after Naruto returns so they are 20 years and older. And yes there will be LEMONS, if you dont like it ithen please dont read it.***

***You may have noticed I didnt make Hinata all timid and too shy well get used to it my Hina is not all hardcore but she has some backbone at least she does in my fic, she doesnt have the weird personality Kishimoto gave her. If u dont like it too bad you gotta deal***

***I do not own Naruto Hinata does and we all know it-oh an Kishimoto has slight ownership also-***

***And for you all to know Im going to spend most of my time writing this story so you will get a new chappy whenever im online sometimes 2 in in a day -promise-***

***And yes there will also be more lemons and Saskue and Sakura bashing ahead :]***

Please R&R :]

"..."-Regular Talking-

_"..."-Thinking-_

**"..."-Kyuubi-**

_-...- -texting-_

_**"A NEW MISSION!"**_

______________________________________________________________________________

"WHAT!", You cant be serious after we nearly get killed trying to bring him back, he thinks he can just pop up I think not!", was Naruto's angry reply at what Tsunade had just told them. No one made an effort to calm him down, they all felt what he was saying especially Kiba, Lee, Neji, and Chouji, who had put their own life on the line to try and save him, it wasn't fair for him to do something like this, he shouldnt be allowed to live let alone come back to Konahagakure.

"Well I see where your coming from Naruto, Tsunade replied calmy, but him coming back could be benificial for us he holds alot of information that could be valuble to us. But you are right he didnt come back when you guys tried to bring him back and for him to just pop up all of a sudden is weird for all we know it could be a trap, for guys to meet him in the wave country then for him to just ambush you would be perfect for him."

"Hold on hold on we have to meet him is that very smart Hokage-sama?", questioned Shikamaru, "He could easily have someone waiting for us when we get there."

"Which is excatly why Im sending all of you, but I know how some of you feel, if you do not wish to accept this mission please leave.", Their was a breif pause for about 30 seconds no one said a word, then Shino walked out, followed by Lee, Neji, and TenTen, so as a result Guy, also had to leave. [A/N the senseis are their also they are just being quiet].

"So Naruto, Sakura,Hinata,Kiba,Chouji,Ino,Shikamaru, are you guys sure you want to do this?", they all nodded.

"Hokage-sama, a suggestion, wouldn't it be smart to send anbu?", the question obviouslly coming from Shikamaru.

"Yes it would but Sasuke would probally just attack them if you think about it, you guys are dissmissed, you have 1 week to prepare.

"Hai.", they all replied as they made their exit.

________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto was furious! It took all he had to not start throwin things around his small apartment. He couldn't believe that teme thinks he could just pop up whenever he was ready. He tried to think of something to calm himself down, he was so mad he didn't even want any ramen! He took a deep breath and grabbed his cell to text Sakura.

_N-hey sakura-chan-_

_S-wassup :]-_

_N-u seem pretty happy considering wats happenin....-_

_S-u shud b happy saskue-kun iz cumin bak dnt u mizz him-_

_N-uh no offense sakura but i think u r da onli person in da village dat misses him...-_

_S-impossible!!! DX-_

_N-uh i gotta go see u later...sakura-_

Naruto was in shock he knew Sakura was still bent on Saskue but this was just... crazy. She did nothing to lighten his mood. "Maybe Hinata-chan will say something smart", he muttered.

_N-ohayo hina-chan...-_

_H-hi naruto-kun r u ok about...u kno-_

_N-no an sakura isnt helping at all with my problem...-_

_H-dnt tell me she still actually likes him-_

_N-yep-_

_H-R U SERIOUS EVERYONE HATES HIM!!! DX-_

_N-i kno-_

_H- i rlly dny understand y u wnt jus leave her!!-_

_N-well shes gonna want a reason-_

_H-wat she sed 2 u iz a perfect reason-_

_N-idk wat 2 do... can u come over pwwzzzz-_

_H-of course see ya in a min-_

Naruto laid down on his bed and closed his eyes, it was about five minutes later when he heard a knock at his door. Naruto opened the door.

"Hello Naruto-kun", Hinata said as she walked in.

"Hey Hina-chan.", they walked over and sat on his couch.

"Naruto-kun...''

"Hina-chan I don't get it why would he come back this has to be some kind of trap it has to be..."

"Naruto-kun don't let Saskue stress you out just try to calm down and don't let Sakura get to you I know your better then that,", she said as Naruto laid his head on her lap.

"Your right Hina-chan I need to chill out..., and you know what would really help me out?", he asked as a small smile appeared on his face

"Pray tell what would that be?", she asked knowing fully where he was headed.

"Oh I was just thinking my so sexy hime would be so kind as to cheer me up", he said as he sat up and kissed her kneck softly.

"Anything for my daddy", she replied as she pushed him down on the couch and began a battle-of-the-tongues with him. Naruto squessed Hinata's well toned soft firm ass. She let out a low moan.

"Naruto-ku-,before Hinata could finish a loud knock came from the door.

"NARUUUTTTOOO", suprise suprise it was Sakura.

"Shit", Naruto muttered he quickly got up, while Hinata smoothed out her clothes as Naruto went to get the door.

"Hi Naruto",she said barging in past Naruto, before he could stop her, " Listen Naruto we need to ta-, she stopped herself when she spotted Hinata on the couch.

"Eh hi Sakura...", said a pissed looking Hinata.

"Why?", she asked looking at Naruto.

"I told you she was... tutoring me on...eh.... chakra control an stuff.", he replied nervously.

"And your interupting a VERY important lesson", Hinata all but hissed.

"Well sorry to interupt your soooo interesting teaching thing but Im Naruto's girlfriend and Im his main attraction at the moment.", she replied giving Hinata the why-are-you-still-here look.

"His main attraction...?", Hinata bit down on her tongue to stop herself from going into a fit of laughther.

"Anyway Naruto, she said ignoring Hinata., do you wanna go out tonight Im sorry about the Saskue thing and I thought we could go somewhere."

_'Or use him to get free food', thought Hinata_

"I would love to Sakura but im kinda in the middle of something right now and I kinda need to finish my lesson sorry..."

"Well okay maybe tommorow", she said giving Hinata one more glare before hugging Naruto and walking out.

Naruto waited untill she was out of earshot before going back to Hinata. "Now where were we", he said as he tried to kiss her again.

"Naruto-kun we should really get to to the um tutoring", she said as she pushed him away.

"Aaaawwww why?", he whined.

"Because Naruto-kun if we just have sex all day what will you learn?" He opened his mouth to say something but Hinata quickly interupted him "Referring to the jutsu", she said. An he shut his mouth back. "My point excatly."

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Tsunade-sama are you sure its okay to send them on this mission....especially Naruto?"

"Shizune I know what Im doing!"

"Of course, what I mean is isnt there a great chance this is a trap?"

"Well of a REALLY big chance actually." Shizune sweat-dropped.

"Then why are you sending them?"

"Well he obviouslly want willing leave with anbu Shizune."

"l guess what you say is always best Hokage-sama."

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Okay Hina-chan I got it can we stop now pwease im tired", Naruto whined.

"Okay fine we can stop", Hinata said standing up. "I'll see you tommorow Naruto-kun."

"Wait NOOO, I worked hard I deserve a...reward.", he said smiling.

"A reward you mean like candy", she asked trying to tease him.

"Candy.... uh yes candy axcatly I want some of your tasty sweet candy.", he said as he pushed her down to the floor pinning her hands down . Hinata was turned on and slightly peaved that he'd turned her joke on her.

"I guess I guess I could reward you for being such a good student", she purred as she started to kiss him back.

Naruto began slowly and teasingly pulling Hinata's clothes off, leaving a trail of kisses as he went down. He had just finished taking off her pants, he kissed the V of her lace panties, she groaned at his teasing ways. Suddenly Hinata felt herself being lifted up and her panties hit the ground. Before she could say anything Naruto had one of her legs on each side of his shoulders. He slowly ran his tongue over her wetness, paying close attention to her sensitive pink clit, he occasionally slipped his tongue inside her wet and warm cave. And for about ten minutes all you heard was ''NARUTO'', coming from the small apartment. Hinata felt herself about to cum,and to stop the whole entire from hearing her when she screamed , she muffled it bye barrying her head in Naruto's hair. After licking his lips clean he laid her on the couch and prepare for round three.

[A/N Im really sorry but I only making short lemons for now cause just to let you know im like only in my teens an i got stuff to do but the lemons will get better eventually]

______________________________________________________________________________

R&R SORRY BOUT THE DELAY MY COMPUTER CRASHED


	4. I Have To Marry Who!

***Hey people this is my first fic so be easy on me and let me get one thing straight this fic is for NaruHina fans only. I HATE NaruSaku, but the fist few chapters will be NaruSaku, why?,...well it goes along with what Im trying to do, but trust me If you hate NaruSaku also this is the fic for you. Lots of Sakura bashing [I hate that banshee]. This story takes place five years after Naruto returns so they are 20 years and older. And yes there will be LEMONS, if you dont like it it then please dont read it.***

***You may have noticed I made Hinata a little OOC get used to it my Hina is not all hardcore but she has some backbone at least she does in my fic, she doesn't have the weird personality Kishimoto gave her. If u dont like it too bad you gotta deal***

***I do not own Naruto Hinata does and we all know it-oh an Kishimoto has slight ownership also-***

***And yes there will also be more lemons and Saskue and Sakura bashing ahead :]***

Please R&R :]

***-WARNING- This chapter starts off as a small lemon***

"..."-Regular Talking-

_"..."-Thinking-_

**"..."-Kyuubi-**

_-...- -texting-_

_**"RUDE AWAKENING!"**_

**__________________________________________________________________________________**

Hinata had just left Naruto's apartment and was heading to her had a great time and to top it off Naruto at some point decided to give her the nickname of _'Kitty'_. She was slightly limping. Why? Well long story short Naruto got 'a little' rough during round four they had that night, not that shes complaining. When she made it to her little house she took a quick shower and was off to bed.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Hinata sat up quickly in her bed. She was panting very hard she had a very erotic dream to say the least. What happened in her dream was between her and Naruto, but they were things they had never done. "Oh my", was all she could say. She glanced at the clock, _3:47 AM _she had only been asleep for a few hours. She rubbed her legs together revealing that her eccense was dripping down her legs. She threw the sheets off of her and took a deep breath it was _waaay _to hot in here. Needing to relieve herself she slipped her hand down her soaked panties, she hesitated a moment before she took her index finger and just like Naruto would do, she circled it around her clit.

"Aaahh Naruuttoooo-kuunn unnnn", Hinata stuck her other hand down her top and put it under her bra and teased one of her pebbled nipples. "Aaa uuhgh Naruuu unnnnn.

"My my naughty tonight aren't we Kitty."

Hinata's eyes shot open as she removed her hands from there spots quickly and gasped. "N-naruto-kun.

"I love the way you say my name, enjoy your dream baby?", he asked in a extremly seductive tone.

"You did that... h-how?"

"With the help of Kyuubi of course, looks like it had a better effect then I thought it would", he said smirking. "To think that I could have you moaning my name in pure ecstasy without even touching you myself did something _big _to my ego", he said running his hand up her leg slowly. "Seeing you like that,... touching yourself while thinking of me really turned me on", he whispered the last four words in her ear, as he took her hand and placed it on his dick through his pants to show her how hard he was.

"Now tell me something Kitty, do you masturbate often or is this your first time?", he asked as he pulled of her panties.

"I...I...", she was speechless she didn't know what to say, I mean come on he was back for more after last night just how much stamina does he have?!

"Come on Kitty tell me.... your secret is say with me, he purred, as he removed the rest of her clothes."You know you are sexy as fuck.", he said as he made her stand up. He got on his knees an licked up her honey that had rolled down to her foot, he dragged his tongue up her leg an stopped when he reached her pussy. "Now tell me Kitty do you or don't you, he asked as he pulled out a small heart shaped thing out of his pocket. He laid her down on the bed again spread her legs wide and placed the heart on her clit, it started to vibrate.

"Uuunnn oohh y-yeeessss I do ahh Naruuttoo ahh.", she answered between moans.

"And what do you usually think about when your doing it?", he asked as he used his free hand to hold her down because she started to thrash around.

"I-I think about aah I think about you fucking me hard uuunnnn.''

"Oh really how long have you been doing this?", he questioned pressing the vibrator down harder.

"S-sense I was fourteen uunnn I shove my fingers in my pussy and pretend its your hard dick in meeee oh Kami Naruto-kun I'm about to cuuuAAAAAHHHHHHHH", she let out a scream as she cummed all over the vibrator and Naruto's all to curious hand.

"You know Kitty I would rather spend my time eating you then ramen you taste so much better", he said while licking his hand clean. Hinata was in shock Naruto was saying she was better then ramen now that was the best compliment she had heard considering how obsessed Naruto was with ramen.

"Now Kitty I want you on all fours ass in the air. Now!", he said this turned her on even more. Complying, she did as she was told. Naruto by this time was also stripped. He gave Hinata's ass a nice smack before leaning down and whispering in her ear, "Now I want you to just relax baby, I'm about to make you feel so gooood", was what he said before he slammed his hard 10 inches into her tiny pink asshole. Hinata groaned a little at the pain but of course being a shinobi she had felt pain much worse then this. And within a few seconds the pain resided an she pushed back a little indicating to Naruto that she was ok.

Naruto immediately started thrusting hard into her earning more then a low moan for the young teacher, what he got was a full-blown scream.

"N-NARTOOOO AAHHHHHHH"

He was pumping in and out of her as fast as he could panting and groaning her name. And in less then a minute she came as did Naruto but he didn't stop he kept going.

"Scream my name again Kitty''

And she did, just a couple hundred times more then one.

Hinata was in Heaven she came over and over again, as did he. After what seemed like an eternity he pulled out of her he sucked in a deep breath and curled up next to her unconscious form.

______________________________________________________________________________

Hinata was just waking up, she stretched and pain shot through her legs, she gave a half smile as memories of last night flooded into her mind. It took another three seconds to realize Naruto was still in her bed with his arms wrapped around her.

And another three seconds to realize this "OH MY GOODNESS I HAVE WORK TODAY!", she said jumping out of the bed causing Naruto to roll out on the floor.

"Kitty? 'The fuck man why?", he asked rubbing the bump on the back of his head.

"I have work today its Monday I'm gonna be late!", she said frantically.

"Tsunade said you have off to train for the miss-, he stopped and stared at her naked confused form it was so weird no matter how many times he saw her naked he just couldn't seem to get over her perfect shape it was like it sent him into some king of trance or something.

Hinata took a deep breath in remembrance and then being so frantic she didnt even notice the pain that was shooting through her legs...until now that is.

"IIIITTTTTAAAAHHHH!!!",she let out a long painful scream, and quickly sat down on the bed to rid herself of the pain it caused to stand, it helped sorta.

"Naruto-kun how am I supposed to train if I can't bare to walk?!?!"

"..."

"Naruto-kun I'm serious what am I gonna do?"

"... eh, wait a couple of hours or so I guess hehe."

"This is no time for jokes babe what am I gonna do?!"

"Well you know you should have really considered the consequences before you invaded my dreams and broke into my house and basically raped me", he said trying to keep a straight face.

She only stared at him she had every reason in the book to slap him right about now. She only laid her hands in her palm and sighed.

"Well you could ask Sakura to heal them for...ooooo yeah we cant I'm cheating on her with you hm.... i got nothing."

"I'm in love with a total bafoon",she whispered

"Huh what'd you sat Kitty?"

She gasped had she said that out loud?! She didn't want to scare him away bye saying she loved him so soon...he would think she was weird."N-n-nothing Naruto-kun."

"Well okay...sooooo you wanna go to the shower an-

"NARUTO, I'm in pain total agony and yet you want more are you effing serious, not everyone has the ability to heal so quickly or has your stamina for that matter!"

"...well sooorrrryyy"

"I'll stop bye Tsunade-sama then" she sighed

"Ok meet me at the Traing grounds when you are done."

"OK",she said limping to the bathroom to take a shower.

______________________________________________________________________________

Hinata was on her way home from the hospital, Tsunade had just healed her legs due to some intense 'training'. She let out a long sigh.

'_Well at least I can walk again'_, she thought. She continued walking to the training ground where Naruto said he would meet her.

"Where is he-umph",next thing she knew she was pinned to a tree.

"I'm right here Kitty."

"Naruto-kun don't do that."

"I couldn't resist ok so here I am walking minding my own business, and then you walk bye swaying and twisting those perfect little hips, and that big soft ass. Do you have any idea what that does to me, seeing someone like you with that coca-cola, figure especially when I'm dating someone like Sakura who is just totally straight up and down *sniff* I need you."

"How sweet but seriously let goo-uuunnhh." She couldn't finish Naruto was hard and he let her know...well he didn't tell her it's more like he grinded up against her crotch to 'show her'.

"Naruuu we ahh can't do unnhh this in the o-open someone ohhh might see us uuunnn." Ignoring her protests he started to move harder, while pinching her nipples.

"Ooohh Kaaaammmiii Narrruuu unnn haaardddeeerrrr."

He suddenly pulled away.

"Naruto-kun why'd you stop?",she whined.

"Because we are in the open remember, but that doesn't mean we can't get a little tongue action in.", he said before he begin sucking on her sensitive spot on her neck he bit down a little to draw blood and licked it, marking her as his. And she loved every second of it. And as soon as she opened her mouth he had shoved his tongue down her throat, she let out a long moan and slightly opened her eyes. Hinata pulled back so quick Naruto nearly fell.

"What the hell?"

"F-father"

"Huh?", Naruto asked as he turned around and there about fifteen feet away stood Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Hinata we have... matters to discuss.",he said looking at Naruto.

"But you disowned me so we have nothing to dis-...

"No it's not up for debate come. Now." Hinata looked up at Naruto, who simply nodded his head.

"Hai", she said walking to her father

__________________________________________________________________________________

"So you agree."

"Yes father I would love to be back in the clan",Hinata replied signing some papers.

"Now that you are our heir once more theirs one task you must complete."

"What would that be."

"You must marry Ryudai Saru from the cloud." Hinata stared at him for a second, then burst out laughing.

"HA! Yeah right why would I do that?!"

"Because as heir you need to marry, and Ryudai comes from a very wealthy a prosperous clan joining our clan with theirs would benefit us alot.",he replied calmly.

Hinata paled _'He's actually serious'._

"B-but father this isn't fair I should choose who I should marry!"

"I'm sorry Hinata but the Council and I have made our decision, theirs nothing you can do."

"So that's why you wanted me back in!! Why not use Hanabi?",she asked standing up and stomping her foot.

"...Ryudai requested someone...well proportioned if you will...",he replied obviously not giving a care his daughter might be marrying someone for her body.

"F-father, you are actually going to make me marry a sick man, who just wants to use my body...d-don't you care for me...at all?",when he made no reply and simply stared at her with a bored look on his face she broke. She burst into tears for the first time since she had been disowned 4 years earlier she broke. She ran out his office out of the estate, and didn't stop until she was banging at Naruto's door.

Naruto opened his door, and there stood a red puffy eyed, crying Hinata Hyuuga.

"K-kitty whats wrong", he asked pulling her into his arms shutting the door and sitting them on the couch with her in his lap.

"The C-council, F-father h-h-he..."

"He what??",he asked as she barried her head in his chest.

"He....", and she told him everything.

Naruto was silent he didn't know what to say, but the demon in his head was ready for a bloodbath, and Naruto was tempted.

"That bastard...Kitty I promise you I want let you marry that...'man'''

"B-but there's n-nothing you can d-do", she said crying harder.

"NO! Theres gotta be something I can do too help you!!"

"Naru-kun...d-don't drag yourself into this, Its my fault for agreeing to come back anyway'',she said barrying her head once more into his chest still crying harder.

"No Kitty I love you and I wi-..." Naruto stopped.

Hinata looked up at him._'Did he just say..."_

Naruto looked down at her._'Did I just say..."_

__________________________________________________________________________________

So what did you think. Like omgz naruto said I love you zomg!! Reviews are totally appreciated


	5. Forbidden Fruit!

***Hey people this is my first fic so be easy on me and let me get one thing straight this fic is for NaruHina fans only. I HATE NaruSaku, but the fist few chapters will be NaruSaku, why?,...well it goes along with what Im trying to do, but trust me If you hate NaruSaku also this is the fic for you. Lots of Sakura bashing [I hate that banshee]. This story takes place five years after Naruto returns so they are 20 years and older. And yes there will be LEMONS, if you don't like it it then please don't read it.***

***You may have noticed I made Hinata a little OOC get used to it my Hina is not all hardcore but she has some backbone at least she does in my fic, she doesnt have the weird personality Kishimoto gave her. If u dont like it too bad you gotta deal***

***I do not own Naruto Hinata does and we all know it-oh an Kishimoto has slight ownership also-***

***And yes there will also be more lemons and Saskue and Sakura bashing ahead :]***

***Please R&R :]***

"..."-Regular Talking-

_"..."-Thinking-_

**"..."-Kyuubi Talking/Thinking-**

_-...- -texting-_

_**"..."-Flashback Mode-**_

_**"FORBIDDEN FRUIT!"**_

_

* * *

_

"K-kitty?", Naruto said her name softly he had just let I love you slip out and the both of them had been mute for a few minutes.

"You...You l-love me Naruto-kun?"

"I...think...I do."

"I love you to Naruto-kun..b-but our love...

"Is forbidden", he replied soflty, "I know".

"My father would never allow me..."

"To be with a low-class trouble-making poor orphan, yeah I know."

"NO! It's just hes bent on making me marry Ryudai, and the council..."

"But there is one thing we could do...'', she told him the plan

"Thats a pretty good idea but lets not worry about this...right now, the mission is in three days we dont't need anymore 'distractions'."

"Hai."

"Buuuuut if were not going to be able to do it until we come back from the mission...one more time?''

"I'm not sure I follow you Naruto-kun."

He sighed. He grabbed the sides of her face, an kissed her softly on the lips.

"One more time until then wouldn't hurt.", she replied losing her senses in the kiss.

* * *

Hinata was sitting in her house on her bed with all her things packed with her head in her hands.

Did she fuck up?

Hell yeah.

WHY did she come back to the clan??? It just messed everthing up, everything was going so great for her and then BOOM her father tries to marry her! What the heck was wrong with people how could someone be so cruel. And the fucked up part about is... theres not a damn thing she could do about it. They were on their way to her house and theres nothing she can .

* * *

When Hinata got to the Hyuuga Estate she was summoned to to her father.

"Hinata when you return from your mission you are to immediately marry Ryudai.

* * *

Naruto was lying on his back. '_Drama...so much drama.'_, was what was going through his head. Now real talk there is alot of shit in this world that Naruto is about, But one thing Naruto was not about is drama, but for some odd reason Hinata seemed so worth it. So Sakura has to go bye-bye. HA! The girl he so called 'liked' for so many years, he actually despises her now. But to not 'cause confrontation on the mission he wont call it off until after Saskue gets back, that way he could be nice about it and say, 'your better off with Sasuke , I'm sorry Sakura. Just like that.

---------------------------------------TIME SKIP 3 DAYS LATER DAY OF THE MISSION---------------------

Infront of the village gates stood Naruto,Sakura,Hinata,Kiba,Chouji,Ino,Shikamaru,Kakashi. Naruto and Hinata were standing very far away and trying to avoid looking at eachother as to not cause a repeat of what happened a few minutes ago.

_**--FLASHBACK MODE--**_

_**All who were going on the mission stood infront of the gates, ecxept Naruto and Kakashi. They waited a few minutes and eventually saw Naruto running towards them almost 20 percent of his speed(A/N Which is very fast in my story). And before anyone could say anything BAM! He crashed right into his angel. Yes his angel...no not Sakura you dimwards Hinata a.k.a his little Kitty. He landed on her in a verrrrrrrry awkward position. They were looking into eachothers eyes, everything else in the world vanished it was just them now. He was about a millisecond away from leaning down and kissing her unitl someone coughed bringing them back from NaruHina Land. They looked up and saw that everyone was staring at them. It seemed then that the whole village got quiet, you could here a pin drop. **_

_**"Ummm...",Naruto quickly got up and helped Hinata up and dusted himself off. **_

_**"Well then...",said Shikamaru.**_

_**"Holy fuck...",said Kiba.**_

_**"Oh wow...",said Ino.**_

_**"How unexpected...",said Chouji.**_

_**"Hm...",said Shino.**_

_**"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!?!",said the banshee,eh I mean Sakura.**_

_**"I uh tripped and lost focus for a second...yeah lost focus thats it."**_

_**"Hinata why didn't you simply lift him off of you?",asked a simi-jeoulas Kiba.**_

_**"WHAT! Are you MAD I can not lift him, all I could do was lie their and wait for him to get focused again",Hinata replied waving her arms around.**_

_**"Well just dont let it happen again,",said a very pissed Sakura.**_

_**"If it does happen again you can't get mad Sakura you cant control whats gonna happen.", coming from the smart guy...duuuh Shika. **_

_**Hinata and Naruto were thinking the same thing at that point. 'Is it me or those Shikamaru seem to know whats going on between us.'**_

_**"I'll just eh...stand over here",said Naruto moving far away from Hinata.**_

_**Everything was quiet for about thirty minutes until Kakashi finally showed up.**_

_**"Hey I just realized something where are the other senseis' at?,Coming from Ino.**_

_**"Well due to circumstanses they couldn't come so your stuck with me for awhile."**_

_**--FLASHBACK MODE OVER--**_

"Well now that everyone is here lets get moving."

Their travel was uneventful, they were all tired they left this morning at 11:00 AM and it was now 1:23 AM.

"I found a small cave just North of here", said Hinata.

"Oh so you are good for something other then flunting your chest around who would've known the dummy wasn't so useless",coming obviosly from the extremely useless Sakura.

"Puh-lease Sakura all your good for is running around giving everyone a headache, and making them sick trying to show of your virtually non-existant chest. At least I HELP my team instead of driving them away."

Everyone looked at Hinata for a second very suprised, then it took about three seconds for everyone excluding Sakura to go into a fit of giggles. To bad it ended up getting Naruto punched by Sakura to bad it ended up getting Sakura slapped bye Hinata, to bad it turned into a full-blown cat-fight. Sakura in turn punched Hinata in the stomach sending her flying a good 5 feet. Hinata quickly recovered, and returned the punch but not hard enough to knock her down, Sakura only stumbled a bit. Sakura swung again, but Hinata ducked and caught her in the jaw, then quickly spun around and kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying a few feet. She was about to run after her again when Kakashi grab her arm and prevented her from running any farther.

"ENOUGH, both of you stop now!"

"But its Hinatas fault for making everyone laugh at me!"

"WHAT! My fault your the one who started it by insulting me!!"

"Tch whatever Naruto I was the victom in this situation right '_honey'._"

"..."

"Narutooooo", Sakura growled.

"I PLEAD THE FIFTH!", was his reply as he ran and hid behind Shino.

"Pussy", Kiba muttered.

"If Im such a pussy why don't you tell them who was right or wrong Kiba." Kiba looked at Naruto with the Oh-no-the-fuck-you-just-didn't face.

"W-well I belive this issue should be solved between the two of them."

"You still didn't say who you thouhgt was ri-

"THEY DON'T NEED MY HELP!!" he yelled before Naruto could finish.

Shikamaru sighed. "It was Sakura's fault for sayng something to Hinata in the first place, thus obviouslly making Hinata the victom, though when she hit Naruto you should have not interveined Hinata, but you had every right to make a comment back to her after what she said to you now this is OVER!" Everyone looked at him with wide eyes then silence.

"....".

"....".

"....".

"....".

"....".

"....".

"....".

"Well now that that is out of the way lets get moving", Kakashi said, nonchalanlty.

* * *

Within a few minutes they were at the cave. Everyone had left to gather things excluding Shikamaru, Hinata, and Naruto, who were left to guard the cave. Once everyone was out of earshot Shikamaru got down to buisness.

"So long has this been going on?'',he questioned.

"I don't what you're talking about'', Naruto and Hinata said at the same time.

"Don't play dumb with me, I know that your cheating on Sakura Naruto I'm not as dumb as everyone else if you didnt know."

"Oh please don't tell anyone Shikamaru.", Hinata pleaded.

"Don't worry Hinata Im not that kind of person."

"How did you figure it out?", Naruto asked.

"Anyone who paid close enough attention could figure it out, but I wanted to tell you Naruto Im gonna try my best to help you guys keep this a secret."

"But why?"

"Because Sakura called me a retarded low-life cave-man..." Both Naruto and Hinata looked at Shikamaru wide-eyed, they literally couldn't believe someone had the gull to insult Shikamaru's intelligence.

"Thanks Shikamaru-kun we owe you tons!", Hinata said giving Shikamaru a big bear hug.

"We should probally go look for them its been nearly an hour", Naruto said.

"Hai",Hinata replied."Shikamaru-kun would you mind staying here while Naruto and I search for the others?"

"No problem", he answered, leaning back on a rock.

* * *

Naruto and Hinata were trudging on along in the woods looking for the others. They hadn't found

any trace of them.

"Let's stop for a second." Hinata said bending over to slide off one of her shoes, which had dirt in them. Naruto watched as Hinata took the dirt out of her shoe. He coulndn't take his eye off of her ass.

"Um K-kitty?"

"Yes Naruto-kun.", she said turning around to see the tent Naruto had made in his pants. "Sorry Naruto-kun not here we could get caught."

"B-but I need it", he whined like a kid in a candy store.

She sighed "I'll give you something else for now." , she said as she walked twards him. She pushed him up against the tree and grabbed "lil' Naruto" through his clothes. Naruto let out a soft groan. And before he knew it Hinata had pulled both his pants and boxers down, so his 10 inch staff stood freely.

"Kitty what are you doing?'' She didn't answer in words but in actions as she dropped to her knees and placed his staff into her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down. "Ahh Kami Kitty that feels soooooo good ungh." He threw his head back and grabbed the back of her head making her go faster. He felt himself enter somether more.. softish like, then he realized he was in her throat. "Unn Kitty Im about to cum uunnn." And he did and she made sure she got every little bit of it.

"Now is that better?", she asked buttoning his pants back up.

"Defiantly", he answerd as he kissed her softly on the lips. Within a few seconds they were french kissing like the would never see eachother again. They were so into it they didn't here the approaching footsteps. They were so into it they didn't see Kakashi until it was too late.

"Naruto! Hinata!" They both turned around quickly to see Kakashi starring at him with his one visible eye.

"Kakashi-sensei..."

"I didn't see anything I really didn't." he said winking. And then around the corner came everybody else.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Kiba asked.

"We were looking for you guys you were gone a mighty long time, and we got worried.", Hinata answered perfectly.

"We would've been back quicker if Ino wasn't stupid enough to knock us all in the phirana pool.", They all glared at Ino evily they seemed pretty upset that there clothing was ripped up and there skin scratched and bruised.

"Im sorry it was an accident I didnt know you guys set the trap their jeez!" "We probally wouldn't be so upset if Ino herself had also fell inside the pool, but instead when the trap branch swung forward Ino used a huge burst of chakra to propell herself up, but the chakra while pushing her up knocked us in the pool." Said a pissed looking Sakura. We aren't to pleased about it either."

"...", their was a long and awkward silence.

"Ok... um anyway lets get back to the cave Shikamaru is waiting for us their." Naruto said breaking the silence. They continued to the cave the cave in silence.

* * *

When everyone awoke the next morning for breakfast Kakashi called everyone to attention with a found note.

"Everyone listen up we have a letter from Sasuke!", everyone was quickly attenitive. Kakashi read the letter aloud:

_"Dear, Everyone, I will not be in the destination _

_written in the report, I will be just over the waterfall_

_a few miles up ahead...meet me their."-_

_-Sasuke_

"Wait a second if he dropped off the letter he had to come here,...why the hell didn't he just stay so we could just go back to the village.?!?!"

"Thats a very good question Sakura", Kakashi said, " very suspicious indeed, but theirs nothing we can do about it come on everyone we are heading out."

* * *

Bye time they reached the waterfall it was only 10:00.

"Where the hell is he?" Naruto shouteed.

"Right here baka..."

* * *

I know its been awhile but iv been very busy sorry hope you like it and please review


	6. Hinata's Rage, Hiashi's Decision!

***Hey readers just to say I'm open for suggestions on how I should proceed with the story.***

***You may have noticed I made Hinata a little OOC get used to it my Hina is not all hardcore but she has some backbone at least she does in my fic. ***

***I do not own Naruto Hinata does and we all know it-oh an Kishimoto has slight ownership also-***

***Please R&R :]***

"..."-Regular Talking-

_"..."-Thinking-_

**"..."-Kyuubi Talking/Thinking-**

_-...- -texting-_

_**"..."-Flashback Mode-**_

_**"BETRAYEL OF A HATED FRIEND!"**_

_

* * *

_

No one said a thing as Saskue approached them.

"Well I'm going ba- umph!", before Saskue could finish the whole team except Sakura, jumped on and restrained the rouge nin. "What the hell are you doing???" Sasuke asked very shocked indeed.

"Sorry Saskue but we were ordered to restrain you...I mean even if we weren't order to do it we still would restrain you anyway 'cause your such a duche.", Hinata said nonchalantly. Saskue couldn't help but smirk at the fact that Konaha's shyest ninja grew some backbone and got curvy in the process damn.

"Not so shy now are we Hinata?"

"Fuck off", was her solemn reply.

"Saskue-kun.", Sasuke looked to the right of him to see Sakura, he could see the fangirl craze in her eyes.

"Son of a bi-"

"OMIGODOMIGOD Saskue-kun I missed you so much!!", she squealed as she bear hugged him.

"Get off of me you sorry excuse for a woman!!" Only Sakura was squealing so loud she couldn't hear him.

"Ahem" Sakura looked up and sucked her teeth as she stood up.

"Sorry..."

"Anywaaaay...", Hinata walked up to Sasuke and slapped him. Hard.

"GAH! You little bitch leave him alone!" yelled Sakura who was being held back bye Kakashi.

"What the hell was that for?!?!" asked an enraged Sasuke. Hinata squatted next to him and whispered in his ear...''For causing my Naru-kun so much pain." she said it just over a whisper so only Saskue heard her. He could only smirk at her explanation.

_'Hmm seems Naruto snagged himself a Hyuuga... hn to bad she's gonna be mine!',_ he thought evily.

"...Do you have any idea how much suffering you caused me...us...the whole FUCKING village. You arrogant little bastard...!" Naruto said, trying to hold in his sheer rage, he stood their with his hands clenched at his side and his head hanging down. "And then you have the audacity, the gull to think you could come back to this village and everyone would welcome you back with open arms!"

Naruto cracked a small smile.

"But look five years five fucking years you've been gone...", Naruto smirked a little and cocked his head to the side, spread his arms out and whispered loud enough for them all to hear, "And you still can't beat me, I've become stronger yet you while getting fucked by the homo snake, are just as pathetic as you were before you left if not more how sad...."

"If I'm not mistaking Naruto...I'd swear that was a challenge." Saskue said darkly while trying to break the bondage.

"Not here, we were ordered to bring him back, and avoid fighting at all cost.", Shikamaru said, seeing the fore coming events.

"We should be moving on anyway we are expected to be back within four days.", Naruto said walking away, they all followed excluding Saskue who Kakashi had to carry.

When the stopped to make camp they were all bored except Sakura who find it very interesting just staring at Sasuke. Everyone else just drew stuff in the dirt, while Kakashi read his book. And then suddenly Naruto jumped up.

"I have an idea let's sing!" Everyone remained silent then one by one they all agreed.

"Okay me first Naruto said standing up in front of everyone ummm I think Ill sing _"My Story by Sean McGee_." Everyone got quiet and listened as Naruto began to sing:

"_Look me in my eyes and try to feel my pain__  
__Do you know how it feels to be left out in the rain?__  
__Each and every day there was someone judging me____  
__worried bout my life and how I live in these streets___

_Look me in my eyes and try to feel my pain__  
__Do you know how it feels to be left out in the rain?__  
__Each and every day there was someone judging me__  
__worried bout my life and how I live in these streets___

_Every day I wake up got a hundred different hatas__  
__Trying to keep this paper__  
__Stacks look like elevators {elevators}__  
__But no one really wants to hear my story {my story}__  
__That's why I'm all alone, there's no one here for me___

_I had no place to go__  
__I was living on a hope__  
__And no one really knows__  
__What the hell is going on__  
__How I feel inside, feelings I try to hide {ooh}__  
__My Hokage don't know, I got no one to care____  
__It don't matter if I'm here, it don't matter if I'm there__  
__So what I'm supposed to do in this cold cruel world_

_So look me in my eyes and try to feel my pain__  
__Do you know how it feels to be left out in the rain?__  
__Each and every day there was someone judging me__  
__worried bout my life and how I live in these streets___

_Every day I wake up, got a hundred different hatas,__  
__Trying to get this paper, stacks look like elevators____  
__But no one really wants to hear my story__  
__That's why I'm all alone, there's no one here for meee." _

Everyone looked pretty shocked no one knew he could sing

"That was amazing Naruto!", Hinata and Ino said.

"I have to agree" Chouji and Shikamaru added. Sakura and Sasuke remained silent.

"Okay its my turn now Ino announced and I'm going to sing _"Sweet Dreams by Beyonce.''_

And once again everyone got quiet and listened to her begin her song:

_Turn the lights on___

_Every night I rush to my bed_

_With hopes that maybe I'll get a chance to see you__  
__When I close my eyes I'm going out of my head__  
__Lost in a fairytale, can you hold my hands and be my guide?___

_Clouds filled with stars cover the skies__  
__And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby__  
__What kinda dream is this?___

_You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare__  
__Either way I don't wanna wake up from you__  
__(Turn the lights on)___

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare__  
__Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true__  
__(Turn the lights on)___

_My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where__  
__Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air__  
__'Cause you're my___

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare__  
__Either way I don't wanna wake up from you__  
__(Turn the lights on)___

_I mention you when I say my prayers__  
__I wrap you around all of my thoughts__  
__Boy you're my temporary high___

_I wish that when I wake up you're there__  
__To wrap your arms around me for real__  
__And tell me you'll stay by side___

_Clouds filled with stars cover the skies__  
__And I hope it rains, you're the perfect lullaby__  
__What kinda dream is this?___

_You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare__  
__Either way I don't wanna wake up from you__  
__(Turn the lights on)___

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare__  
__Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true__  
__(Turn the lights on)___

_My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where__  
__Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air__  
__'Cause you're my___

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare__  
__Either way I don't wanna wake up from you__  
__(Turn the lights on)___

_Tattoo your name across my heart so it will remain__  
__Not even death can make us part__  
__What kind of dream is this?___

_You could be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare__  
__Either way I don't wanna wake up from you__  
__(Turn the lights on)___

_Sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare_  
_Somebody pinch me, your love's too good to be true__  
__(Turn the lights on)___

_My guilty pleasure, I ain't going no where__  
__Baby long as you're here I'll be floating on air__  
__'Cause you're my___

_You can be a sweet dream or a beautiful nightmare__  
__Either way I don't wanna wake up from you__  
__(Turn the lights on)__  
__Either way I don't wanna wake up from you_

And again everyone was shocked and commented minus Sasuke and Sakura.

"Ok my turn!" Hinata squealed I'm going to sing _"You belong with me by Taylor Swift"_

Everyone got quiet and let her sing:

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset__  
__She's going off about something that you said, cause she__  
__Doesn't get your humor like I do___

_I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night__  
__I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like__  
__And she'll never know your story like I do___

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts__  
__She's ANBU captain and I'm on the bleachers__  
__Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find__  
__That what you're looking for has been here the whole time___

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you__  
__Been here all along so why can't you see?__  
__You belong with me__  
__You belong with me___

_Walking the streets with you in your worn out jeans__  
__I cant help thinking this is how it ought to be__  
__Laughing on the park bench thinking to myself__  
__Hey isn't this easy?___

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town__  
__I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down__  
__You say you find I know you better than that__  
__Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?___

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers__  
__She's ANBU captain and I'm on the bleachers__  
__Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find__  
__That what you're looking for has been here the whole time___

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you__  
__Been here all along so why can't you see?____  
__You belong with me___

_Standing by, waiting at your back door__  
__All this time how could you not know that?__  
__You belong with me__  
__You belong with me___

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night__  
__I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry__  
__I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams__  
__I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.___

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?__  
__Been here all along so why can't you see?__  
__You belong with me___

_Standing by or waiting at your back door__  
__All this time how could you not know that__  
__You belong with me__  
__You belong with me___

_Have you ever thought just maybe__  
__You belong with me__  
__You belong with me_

No one said a thing she was the best so far everyone was basically on mute, though Hinata could tell that they all liked her song. And Naruto couldn't help but think that that song was dedicated to him. No one else offered to sing so just like before they were rendered bored.

* * *

When they arrived back to Konaha, Kakashi sighed at finally being able to sit Sasuke down, as they walked in Tsunade's office. When she saw Sasuke, she had a very disturbed look on her face.

"So Sasuke..." she snapped her fingers and four ANBU Black Op's showed up, put a chakra seal on Sasuke's forehead, and disappeared in a puff of smoke taking Sasuke with them.

"GAAAH TSUNADE-SAMA THEY TOOK SASUKE DO SOMETHING!!", yelled a frantic Sakura. Tsunade sent Sakura a look that said 'I know damn well you're not ordering me around.'

''...Sakura obviously he can not be trusted yet, and needs to be evaluated, I'm not even sure that they wont execute him...but let it be known if they decide to I will NOT hesitate to sign the execution release form, if that comes to pass anyone who tries to stop it will see me, is that clear?!"

Their was no hesitation as they all replied "Hai", except Sakura, who was in disbelief.

"Sakura...Is. That. Clear?"

"...H-hai Hokage-sama...", she answered hanging her head down sadly.

After words they gave their reports and they were all dismissed.

* * *

On her way home Sakura was pulled aside by Naruto.

"What now?" she asked.

"I just wanted to say...", he took a moment to think about how much she loved Sasuke compared to him. "... You are a total bitch we are through, you belong with Sasuke, lets hope they don't kill him!", he said as he smiled and walked away.

Sakura said nothing she didn't even care really...that's what she thought right then anyway.

* * *

Hinata slowly walked to the Hyuuga Compound, she felt very sick to her stomach to say the least.

When she finally reached her destination she went to her father's office and stood in front of his door.

"Enter.", came the voice on the other side. He must have had he byakugan activated. She entered the room slowly and saw her father sitting at his desk and a tall red haired man, whom she thought obviously was Ryudai. She watched his eyes crawl over her body. She shivered, while he smiled.

"You must be Hinata, I'm Ryudai your fiancée how are you", he asked trying to get on her good side.

Hinata remained silent for a moment then looked up at him she smiled a nasty little smile.

"... Well Ryudai....I'm pissed the fuck off, how bout you?"

"Hinata you shall show some respect!" Hiashi yelled.

"Its ok Hinata is obviously feeling nervous as am I.", Ryudai replied trying to stay come.

"Oh really your feeling nervous huh, I kinda feel like I'm about to throw up", she replied still smiling.

Ryudai had had enough "Listen Hinata I know you probably don-

"NO!", she yelled before he finished.

"You know nothing about me, yet you want to marry because of my...my body... I can't...I-I won't do it", she whispered softly.

"Hinata... it does not matter at all what you want this is for the clan not for you do you not understand that!", Hiasha hissed at his daughter.

"NO DAMNIT I DON'T UNDERSTAND YOU BASTARD!", Hinata yelled finally snapping.

"I don't care what you and your fucking clan wants maybe Hanabi falls for your shit but not me...not anymore, I fucking hate this clan I hate Hanabi, and most of all I hate you, you Hiashi can go fuck yourself, now do you understand that!

"..."

"..." They both stared at Hinata in amazement before Hiashi spoke up.

"Hinata...no matter what you say the papers are final and...you will be punished for your actions..You are dismissed."

"Your a fucking baser.", was what Hinata said as she exited the office. She was very pissed off to say the least she began walking to Naruto's house.

When she got there Naruto didn't come to the door when she knocked so she used her key that he gave her ( I don't know if I mentioned if he gave her a key or not…). She went to see if he was sleep and sure enough he was dead asleep clad only in his boxers. Now would be a perfect to time to play a trick on him but more important matters were at hand.

"Naruto-kun."

"…"

"Naruto-kun.", nothing seemed to be waking him so she did the only thing she knew would wake him. Though it was highly inappropriate at the time she needed him to wake up, so she took her hand and gently ran it over his boxers around his "area", which in turn caused Naruto to sit up quickly.

He began looking around quickly then his eyes stopped on Hinata whose hand was on his spot. He stared at her with wide eyes, and then looked down at her hand.

"Eh Kitty-chan if you want to touch me I don't mind but could you do it while I'm awake so I can enjoy it."

"Naru-kun…" Naruto heard the sadness in her voice and saw the tears fall down her face.

"Kitty what's wrong baby?", he asked as he pulled her down into his lap. She then told him everything that had happened with Ryudai and Hiashi. Naruto was silent. He had a cold look on his face.

"…That bastard I'll kill them both!", he yelled as he jumped up, with Hinata still in his hands.

"Naruto-kun there is absolutely nothing we can do…the plan we made…they a-already signed the forms…I-I-its over …. They win", she said as she broke into violent sobs.

"No you cant just go with him and leave Konaha you cant…", he said holding her tighter.

"Naruto-kun if they come and get me promise me…… promise me you won't come after me…"

Naruto quickly released her and showed an extremely pained expression on his face. He honestly thought he had found love a person to share it all with had he truly been that foolish?

"You don't want me to get you? Hinata I thought that we-" she cut him off before he could finish.

"Naruto-kun, its not what you're thinking I don't want you to end up in any trouble because of me I couldn't live with it, I want you to move on just don't forget me, I love you Naruto-kun and if you lived sad because of me it would tear me up inside I don't want you to live in misery because of what my clan may do to you if they found out you tried to come and get me, so please Naruto-kun for your sake dear Kami please don't come get me." She said her tears falling stronger then ever.

"I-I cant promise you that, I refuse to live without you Hinata you gave me a glance of what a normal person can have… love. If you leave me I will with every fiber of my being get you back, or die trying. You gave me paradise Hinata and I will not live without you. Point. Blank. Period. If you really don't want me to get hurt you will not request such things of me. There is only one way I will not come get you… if you refuse to go, telling me you're happy with Ryudai, and that you DON'T love me anymore I will back off letting you live your life. But I tell you again Hinata if you come to that decision, I. Will. Not. Live. Without. You. Get what I'm trying to get across here."

Hinata remained silent did he just say he was going to _off himself_ if he couldn't have her.

"Naruto-kun… don't take forever.", she said looking up at him. He gave a half-hearted smile.

"They are on their way Naruto-kun…"

"Go, I promise ill have you before nightfall.", he said kissing her quickly on the lips. She got up and walked out the door. Naruto got up and went to his room preparing for the fore coming events with a smile on his face.

I know it was late blah blah blah to short blah blah blah you hate it blah blah blah


	7. Whatever It Takes! Part 1!

Oh my goodness! I am so freaking sorry! I was locked up for awhile. And I just got out. No joke! But anyway sense I've been gone for so long I decided that this chapter needs to be extra special! Without further ado Chapter 7!

"_**Whatever It Takes!" Pt. 1!**_

Naruto paced eagerly and nervously through his apartment. He had told Hinata that he would have her bye nightfall but that wasn't the case. You see he didn't even know where she was exactly. It had been three days sense she left and he had done some prowling and found out her whereabouts through his precious hokage. He had just packed a small bag with food and extra clothes ect. He looked at the clock. 11:27. It would be three more minutes before the night guards went for a five minute break. He had to leave the village at exactly at 11:31 because the guards were very precise when it came to timing. He took a deep breath and took off into the night.

He was now hidden behind a large tree about 20 feet from the entrance gate. The clock hit 11:30 and the guards were up walking away. As soon as they were out of sight Naruto made a run for it.

He was now running full speed away from Konaha. About five or so miles away from the village he stopped. He found a little stump and sat on it. He had a mental breakdown. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. What if he couldn't do it? What if Hinata actually like this Ryudai kid? He began to panic.

"No!" He shouted to himself. This was Hinata were talking about. No way he could think such thoughts! He was going to get her and that's that! He pulled himself together and persevered.

Hinata sat on a small loveseat seated in front of a small window. She looked out at the outside world. Tears streamed heavily down her small face. Her Naruto had not yet came and she was losing faith. She had isolated herself in a small room in the house for the days she had been here. Ryudai had promised her three days two adjust. This was the third day. As she wiped her face with her sleeve, the door opened slowly opened and her "husband" walked in.

"Hinata, was his only word as he sat next to her. She made no acknowledgement to him being their . he seemed aggravated bye this and grabbed her hand and slung her around.

"Let me go!" Hinata cried out.

"No! I am your husband and I will exert my husbandly rights!" He threw Hinata on her back ripping off her close with a kunai while doing so. She screamed and fought with him best she could but was no match for the much bigger man.

Before she knew it she was bent over with chakra locks on both her hands and feet.

"Please let me go!" she begged.

Ryudai said nothing as he looked her naked form up and down.

He whispered in her ear "I promise you'll enjoy this Hinata-san."

He slowly ran a finger down her back and slowly down to her area. He circled it with a finger before plunging his finger in.

It wasn't that she wanted him to do it, it was just she couldn't stop the pleasure that raced through her. "Ah Narutooo."

It made him stop dead in his tracks. He pulled out his finger and stared in shock at Hinata. Her chakra binds were released and he still stood there. She attempted to get up and run, but he grabbed her arm and threw her to the ground. He them grabbed her around her throat and began choking her. Hinata began gasping for air.

"How dare you disrespect me in such a way!" He had never in his life had such a thing happen to him. How dare she call him the name of another man. He felt disrespected in the worst way. Hinata began turning a light shade of purple. He let go of her neck and let her drop to the floor. He decided it would be in his best interest to stop before he killed the girl.

"This isn't over…" he whispered as he walked quickly out of the room slamming the door behind him.

She was shaking all over. She was crying violently as she ran to the bathroom and jumped in the shower. She scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed. She scrubbed until her skin hurt. She scrubbed until the water became cold. And she cried until it seemed like their were no more tears left in her.

Naruto stood in front of a rather large compound. He was breathing heavy. He had ran the whole day here! A day trip only took him about six hours! He took out a picture Tsunade had given him. '_Yep this looks like it'_ he thought as he circled the compound, and happily noted their seemed to be no form of security so he kind of just walked through the door (A/N Be Happy Bitches Didn't Feel Like Typing any extra shit so I Made it easy! So their!) . He took one step in and got tackled by an unknown person (A/N Ha-ha! I Lied!)

Naruto threw the person off him and got in his fighting stance, he looked up at his opponent. And it was… a girl! A rather sexy girl at that! She was clad in short ass shorts and a crop top with a kunai holster strapped to her thigh, with regular sandals. She wore the cloud headband around her small waist.

As he sized her up she seemed to do the same to him.

"Who are you?" she asked licking her lips in a teasing way.

"Ah … Naruto was at a loss for words he didn't know if he should attack or what!

She walked slowly towards him, and placed a finger on his chin and turned his face in a circle.

"Your kind of cute, if you come with me I promise not to kill you" she whispered.

Naruto contemplated for a second, if he was still with Sakura he would defiantly run game with this girl. But no he was with Hinata and couldn't cheat on her like all those times he cheated on Sakura but that didn't mean he couldn't take advantage of this situation so he could get some information from this girl to find Hinata.

He grabbed her hand as she lead them to a small room in the house. Now he had every intention of capturing the girl as soon as the door closed but the girl had threw him down on a small futon pulled off his pants and boxers and had took hold of little Naruto just like that!

Naruto let out a hiss as his member hardened in her hand. He was still a man after all! Next thing he knew his whole thing was down her throat! Yes all ten inches! 'Holy Fuck!" he mentally screamed as he threw his head back! Now out of all the head he had gotten no one had ever managed to get the whole thing down their throat! This was the best head he had ever gotten!

He grabbed the back of her head and started to attempt to pull her away but couldn't manage the will power to do so it just felt sooo good! Was this considered cheating? I mean this girl is basically head raping him! Even though he likes it this was not his intentions at all!

They were like this for about fifteen minutes before Naruto came, like everywhere.

Naruto sat in a daze he swore that was his biggest orgasm ever! He swore he almost popped a vessel in his eye he came so hard! But as soon as he recovered from his initial shock he was back to his original plans. He quickly made three clones and had them all hold her.

"What the fuck is this?" the girl whispered, knowing if she yelled she'd be in more trouble then Naruto.

"That was nice and all but it's not what I came here for, where is Hinata located?"

"Why the fuck would I tell you where my brother's wife is?" she hissed out at him.

He doubt if he told the girl why he really came she wouldn't help him at all. "She's my baby sister… and she made me promise I'd come and rescue her from this… place." He said with a little angst in his voice.

"She's your sister… as much as I want to be on my brothers side with this it'll bother me if you can't help your sister because of my brothers whoreish ways. She's on the third floor fifth room on the right. You shouldn't run into any trouble up their because theirs no one home but the maids."

"Thank You …?"

"Kina."

"Thank you Kina , please wait here after I get my sister I'll be back." He said as he dispelled the clones.

"I'll be waiting."

Naruto exited the small room. He was on the first floor still so he looked around for some stairs. He couldn't find the stairs but he found an elevator (A/N Go Figure -.-). He stood awkwardly in the elevator with one of the maids. This was quite a set up he thought. An elevator in a house equipped with elevator music and all. When they reached the third floor he looked at the doors from where he stood it seemed like the long stretch of hallway never ended. He mentally sweat dropped. He just shook his head at the ridiculous sized house as he counted five doors down. Wait! What is she meant five doors down the other way? He began to panic this was a big ass fucking house!

He chanced his luck and just went to the five doors down closer to him. He took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. He could here someone weeping softly in the room. He followed the noise and find to his astonishment his Hinata sitting on the floor balling her eyes out. Her back was facing him so she didn't know it was him.

He leaned over and touched her shoulder softly.

She jumped back and screamed loudly. "No! Oh dear Kami not again please don't touch me!"

"What Hinata it's me!" yelled an astonished Naruto.

She snapped her head around so quickly her neck almost popped. "Naruto-kun!" she jumped on him and held him tightly. She was so happy to see him she didn't know what to think.

"Baby its okay I'm here stop crying, I'm sorry it took me awhile but I had to find you first!"

"Naruto Thank Kami your here! I couldn't take it anymore!"

"Hinata what were you talking about when you said not again please don't touch me again, what the fuck happened?"

"It's nothing Naruto lets just go…"

"No it is something tell me!"

"No Naruto it isn't important let's just go please."

"It is important! Just fucking tell me damn it!"

"Okay Naruto fine! That bastard touched me he put his dirty nasty disgusting hands on my fucking body! Is that what the fuck you wanted to hear?" she snapped at him.

"…Hinata I'm sorry I wasn't here in time I'm so sorry babe." He hugged her to him tighter as tears also fell from his eyes.

"It's okay Naruto all that matters is that you're here now…"

"No Hinata it's not okay!"He was about to continue his ramble but the approaching footsteps made him dive into the near closet in the room. He stood quietly peeking through the crack in the closet.

Hinata quickly jumped up and got into her Hyuuga fighting stance.

"Hinata please don't try to fight me I have every intention of finishing what I started no matter whose name you say this time."

He launched at her pinning her to the ground. Naruto of course couldn't stand the sight of this and quickly ran out the closet.

Ryudai saw him and he got up and faced Naruto. They were now face to face husband to lover.

And to make matters worse here comes Kina bursting through the door. She apparently got tired of waiting. Fuck Naruto thought not only would he have to fight Ryudai but Kina is probably about to find out Hinata is more hen just a sister. And Hinata is about to find out Kina is more than just a random person bursting through the door. Everyone stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Until Ryudai finally decided to speak.

"Who the hell are you?" Ryudai asked Naruto.

"Names Naruto. And the best thing for you to do right now is to hand over Hinata and your life may be spared." Naruto hissed out an orange glow emitting from him.

"Ah Naruto-san I've heard so much about you from Hiashi-sama. Most importantly that you're a evil demon and a threat to Hinata and needs to be destroyed.

To be continued. Ahaha ! Cliff Hanqer After all this time! Tell me how you like it!


	8. I Thought It Was Forever!

It's Been Awhile Again . . . But Idgaf. Just Be Happy I Actually Updated. No Introduction. If You Need One Go Read The Old Chapters . . .

Of Course I Have No Ownership To Naruto Or Its Characters.

I However Do Own the Plot, And Some of My Characters; Ryudai, Kina Etc.

If you want you can message me suggestions.

Without Further Ado,

_**I Think It's Chapter 8 -. - I'm Not Sure**_

_**Chapter 8; I Thought It Was Forever.**_

Naruto stood still as stone, looking at everyone in the room. He looked at Kina and then at Hinata.

"_I'm fucked_! He thought to himself. _So fucked."_

"A danger? To his own sister?" Kina asked still not knowing the situation.

"His Sister?" Said Ryudai and Hinata simultaneously.

"Uh yeah. He said he came here to rescue his "sister""

"N-Naruto, you told her I was you s-s-sister?" Hinata asked softly, you could hear the sadness in her voice, the tears about to fall, had Naruto disclaimed her out of embarrassment?

"No! Hinata it's not even like that! Baby you know how I feel about you." Naruto yelled trying to think of a way to explain himself.

"'The fuck you mean it's not even like that!" Kina was getting louder and louder. "You sat there and told me you needed help rescuing your sister!"

"Hinata is more than just my sister… way more..." Naruto looked at the ground not knowing what to say next.

"Oh, she's more than a sister? Your "baby" as you said. You didn't have anything to say about your little "baby" when your dick was down my throat!"

Hinata gasped, and her eyes got big.

"Naruto… what is she talking about?"

"Look Hinata I know this seems bad but…"

"But what Naruto?" Hinata yelled on the verge of tears.

"But nothing, look how foolish you look Hinata, sitting here moping and crying over a man who was just with another woman in the same house he knew you were in!" Ryudai spat out.

"Hinata listen, I told her I was your brother because… because I feared she might not help me if I told her the truth… after… after what I let her do to me."

"Don't say it like your some kind of victim, if you didn't want me to do it you sure as hell weren't acting like it! Didn't attempt to pull me away, tell me to stop or anything!"

"Okay! I let you do it! But I'm a man! It's not the easiest thing in the world to walk away from! And besides you forced yourself on me! Had everything off me before I got a word in! Hell before I even knew your damned name!"

"That's not the point!" Ryudai screamed.

"Hinata… baby please just hear me out…" Naruto said ignoring Ryudai.

"Do NOT address MY wife as YOUR baby!"

"Don't address my baby as your wife!" Naruto hissed out. You could feel the killer intent coming off him in waves.

"I'm no one's anything! All of you just leave me alone! I want neither of you in my life!" Hinata screamed, with tears falling from her face.

"H… Hinata, please… I am so sorry! You don't even understand, I'm-"

"No! I don't want to understand! Naruto I trusted you!"

"Hinata you are STILL my wife no matter how you look at it! I quite honestly don't care if you want me in your life or not! Being that you're in an arranged marriage set up by your clan! You have no divorce rights!" Ryudai added with a sadistic smile on his face.

Naruto not really focusing on Ryudai was to flabbergasted that Hinata didn't want him anymore.

"Hinata please don't do this me…" Naruto said trying to grab Hinata's arm, only to have her snatch it away.

"I'm DONE Naruto Uzumaki!"

Naruto backed away from her slowly with a cold empty look on his face. He looked more or less… dead.

"Enough chit chat you're an unwelcome guest in my home who's been here far too long!" Ryudai yelled as he launched at Naruto.

Ryudai threw punches and kicks at Naruto loaded with chakra. But Naruto didn't fight back.

"Is that it you little pest! You're not even going to try to fight back! Very well then I'll end it all now!"

Naruto looked over at Hinata and said "I thought it was forever", as he closed his eyes.

You could see fear of losing him grip her hard.

Naruto was losing consciousness, not even caring. He was not going to live without Hinata, he finally knew what love felt like, this wonderful amazing feeling that he could not live without. It's like going to heaven then being sent back to earth. You just won't be able to do it!

Ryudai drew out a kunai about to slit Naruto's throat.

"No!" Hinata grabbed Ryudai's arm which held the kunai snapped his wrist.

"Byukugan!" Hinata attacked all his chakra points with lighting fast persistency. Even after his body fell limp she kept going.

Now in all honesty Ryudai could probably beat Hinata on a bad day. But being that her attack was totally out of nowhere he was unprepared, plus she was using all her strength.

Kina who obviously wanted nothing to do with this any longer fled. Not even thinking about helping her brother.

Naruto who was sprawled across the floor had fallen unconscious. While Hinata was still ruthlessly attacking Ryudai's limp body.

After she finally stopped, she gazed down at Ryudai in his unconscious form; she felt a big relief knowing she was free. But now she had to leave. _

Hinata walked over to Naruto and Contemplated how she was going to get both of them back to Konaha. She could probably carry him a few miles at the most. But that would have to be enough. They had to get away from this place.

Ryudai would probably only be out for a few hours so she had to get a move on. She packed her bags and threw them out the window. She maneuvered Naruto on her back some way and then leapt out the window herself.

"Erg!" She groaned she never realized how heavy Naruto was! She made a clone to carry her luggage. And then she took off running as fast as she could with Naruto on her back.

As she predicted she had only gotten a few miles away before Naruto's weight was starting to way heavy on her. She pushed herself a little further until she came to a small clearing which led to a little cave opening not even 30 feet deep.

After Hinata had sat Naruto in the cave, she searched for firewood, she thought long and hard about the situation, she loved Naruto truly but she couldn't go back with him. She would pretend everything was okay until she got back to the village, that way if he tries to do anything _crazy, _there will be people in the village to help him, Hinata knew that leading Naruto to believe that it was okay was wrong, but he'll but okay at least until they get home.

She was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realize how long she'd been gone and how dark it was getting. She headed back to the cave when she walked in Naruto was already up.

"Nieh, Hinata-Chan…?"

"Hinata didn't reply she simply nodded her head.

"Hinata I know you probably hate me right now, but I have to ask, why did you save me… after what I did too you?"

For a few minutes Hinata didn't reply. She simply thought about how she was going to make this lie sound right. Then she finally said, "Because I love you Naruto, with all my heart and soul, I don't know what I would do without you. Though what you did may have been very wrong, seeing you about to be killed made me forgive you instantly, too see you not fight back like that… about to lose your life… because of me! I knew that you really loved me at that moment, I knew I couldn't lose you." Hinata had the worst feeling in her stomach ever about lying to him like that.

"Hinata thank you so much for forgiving me! I promise you won't have to worry about me being unfaithful to you again! That was the first and last time!" He was about to go hug her but his body was in excruciating pain.

Hinata saw the pained expression on his face when he tried to move.

"Naruto-Kun, are you okay?" She asked quickly rushing to his side.

"I'm fine just a little pain that's all. Kyubai will have me healed in no time!" He said with a little smile.

"Naruto-Kun how come Kyubai-San didn't stop you from almost letting you die?"

Naruto stared at the ground for a second, "You know what… that's a good question! In fact I haven't heard from the fur ball sense you left! I wonder what's going on."

"Hm, Kyubai-San always seems too keep in contact with you no matter what's going on! Do you think you should be worried?"

I honestly could care less that he isn't talking right now, I mean yeah I'm a little concerned but you are much more on my mind at the time then Kyubai."

"_Damn!" _Hinata thought to herself, he was making her feel worse and worse about what she was doing.

"But Naruto-Kun what if something's wrong?"

"What could possibly be wrong? He can't even get sick he's kind of trapped in me remember?"

"But Naruto think about it, Kyubai was about to let you die? Ending his life as well? Doesn't sound very much like the kitsune I know."

"True, but I bet theirs a very logical explanation for this."

"Like what Naruto? If something's wrong with Kyubai, there might be something starting to mess up in you! Who knows?"

"Hm, true but I guess I'll just have to wait and find out."

Hinata sighed. She was going to have to stay in this cave for a while, until he was able to function correctly, she could see that he was in incredible pain, and he was trying hard to hide it. She only had to keep up the act for at least until tomorrow afternoon, he should be better by then.

It was the middle of the night and both Naruto and Hinata were still up.

Naruto was in deep thought, and he felt as if there was something he needed to do. He looked over at Hinata and took a deep breath, he was about to do the hardest thing ever.

"Hinata?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"You… You don't have to do this…"

"N-Naruto-Kun, what are you talking about?" Hinata felt extremely nervous at this point.

"I know you're probably just trying to stay with me so I won't _off _myself, I don't want you to be with me just because you feel like you have too, I want you to be with me because you want too…"

"N-Naruto-Kun-", he cut her off before she could finish. His eyes were soaked with tears.

"No Hinata let me talk, I have this gut feeling that you don't want to be in this anymore, that you still love me, but you don't want to be with me, your just with me out of worry, as much as I would hate to live without you, I thought about it and, me killing myself would only make your life worse, you'll feel guilty and I don't want that. They say if you really love someone you'll let them go, well Hinata… my love, my baby, my life, my world, I love you to _death_, and consider this as me letting you go…"

Hinata had an astonished look on her face, she should be happy about this. Right? She didn't have to pretend anymore but why did she feel as if she wasn't pretending at all, why did it feel like her world was just crushed and stepped on all at once? Why was she so sure at this point that Naruto was an important factor in her life?

"Naruto-Kun no! I thought that was how I felt but now actually facing the situation I feel totally different! You're right; I was thinking that I should just pretend to keep this going until we got back to the village, but knowing now that this could really be it, I can't do it, Naruto I need you, I waited for you entirely too long to lose you when I finally get you!"

She ran over and hugged him.

"Hinata-Chan, are you sure? You really don't have to pretend you know."

"Naruto I'm not pretending, this is much more than just a fantasy for me. I love you with all my heart I'm more then positive at this point that I want you in my life.

Naruto held her tight. "Hinata I swear on my life that I will never do anything to hurt you again!"

And for the first time sense she left Konaha they kissed. But it wasn't one of those _"I want you now" _kisses it was more of an _"I feel like I haven't seen you in years and I miss you"_ kiss. They pulled apart and stared in each other's eyes, before Naruto wrapped his arms around her and held her tight, as if never wanted to let her go. They fell asleep in each other's embrace that night.

Hinata awoke in the morning to being thrown to the floor and a loud piercing scream. She looks around to see if she could find the source of the noise, she looked over and saw Naruto balled up in a fetal position, screaming for dear life.

"Oh my goodness! Naruto!" Hinata screeched, as she tried to reach out for him but quickly drew her hand back after feeling the heat radiate off of his body. Her hand actually felt like it had been lit on fire while she was reaching out for him, and she didn't even touch him!

"HINATAAAAA! ARRGHHHH!" HELP ME! PLEASE!" You could hear the pain and agony in his voice.

"Naruto w-what can I do?" Hinata was panicking, her eyes a river of tears, Naruto seemed to be in unimaginable pain but there was nothing she could do to help him, she couldn't even touch him!

"Oh my god Naruto! What can I do? How can I help?" He didn't reply he was just screaming and screaming and screaming, and all she could do was stand there and watch.

Naruto then out of nowhere let out the loudest piercing scream she had ever heard, and then to Hinata's amazement Naruto's ears disappeared! They seem to have just literally vanished, and out popped to animal ears on the top of his head… fox ears maybe? But it didn't stop their even crazier than the ears, Naruto sprouted a tail! A long puffy and… orange tail? Hinata watched as Naruto's whisker marks on his face grew bolder, and his fingernails, turned into short claws, he grew small sharp fangs, and his pupils turned cat like.

"N-Naruto-Kun?"

Naruto had stopped screaming, he was now just lying there.

"Naruto-Kun you alright?"

Naruto looked up slowly. And he rose even slower.

He let out a soft growl which made Hinata jump a little.

Hinata pointed at the top of Naruto's head, and he nervously patted down, then a very shocked look crossed his face, he looked behind him and saw the tail because it was flopping a little and hitting the back of his leg. He looked shocked to the max.

Hinata had begun backing up slowly, not because she was scared, but because she didn't know what to expect.

"Hinata…" Naruto more or less growled her name.

He took a few steps towards her and she squeaked a little.

"What happened to me?"

"Naruto-Kun, just stay calm so we can figure this thing out, go look in the lake at your reflection…"

Naruto began slowly walking towards the lake, Hinata stepped very far out of his way.

Naruto bent down and looked at his reflection, in he let out a small gasp.

"What the fuck happened to me?"

"Naruto-Kun please calm down…"

"The fuck you mean calm down, I just sprouted fox ears and a fucking tail, and your telling me to calm down?" He was getting louder and louder.

"Naruto you're scaring me it's okay you-"

"Look at me Hinata! I'm a fucking monster!" Naruto looked like he was about to just attack her.

"Naruto stop it!"

"No you stop it!" With that Naruto was inches away from her face.

Hinata did the only thing running through her mind at the time, she ran. As fast as she could.

Naruto seemed shocked by this for a second, then it dawned on him he had probably been intimidating her. He didn't mean too he was just really upset.

Was she afraid of him now? The very thought of that gripped his heart hard like a fist made of broken glass. Did he just drive away the only person that ever _truly_ loved him?

"What the heck is going on?" He thought aloud.

Then it dawned on him, Kyubai! Kyubai had told him awhile back that eventually they would merge; he said that he wouldn't be able to talk to him for days before and after the process, it had totally slipped his mind! That had to be what was going on. It all made sense now!

He also said that there would be a lot more things that would probably change, but he didn't mention what it was.

But back to what was really on his mind. Hinata. He had to find her, before something happened to her.

He ran off in the direction she went. Something was odd. He smelled something, he spelled Hinata? It was like he knew her scent, and he smelled it, but why?

It must be one of those things that changed in him because of his merge with Kyubai. Oh well just another good thing for him.

He kept running her scent was getting closer and closer.

He found her sitting up against a tree with her head in her hands.

"Hinata-Chan, I'm so sorry."

Hinata looked up slowly.

"No Naruto I'm sorry, you were obviously very upset about what happened I was trying to make it seem like everything was okay and it's not, you got a little mad and I overreacted."

"Hinata look at me… what am I going to do? I'm a monster now…"

Hinata looked up at him and smiled, that smile turned into a grin, that grin turned into a giggle, those giggles turned into an awful fit of laughter.

Hinata was laughing going on two minutes now, Naruto looked around awkwardly he had no idea what the heck was so funny. Hinata had gone completely mad.

"Ahem" Naruto cleared his throat.

Hinata eventually looked up.

"Naruto-Kun a monster? A monster really? Like be real though you look like a monster? Is that what you think?"

"Um, yes. Pretty much..."

Then Hinata switched from laughing to so serious mode.

"Naruto right about now you look like the cutest thing I've ever seen in my whole life!"

"Huh?" Naruto seemed very confused by this.

"Naruto you have a huge fluffy tail, adorable ears, and big cat eyes! You are freaking adorable!"

"…"

"Naruto I assure you there is nothing scary about you right about now."

"Hinata, how the hell am I supposed to return to the village looking like this? What is everyone going to say and think?"

"Who gives damn what any of those bastards have to say? Fuck them; fuck what they think, and fuck their lives! Not trying to be a blunt bitch about this but Naruto you and I both know, most of the villagers never accepted you from the get go; nothing's going to change now except now they have another thing to talk about."

"…You're right Hinata, besides I don't have to prove anything to them, and no one to impress."

"Now that you see things my way, we should get back home."

"Good idea."

Naruto and Hinata walked back to the cave and gathered their things, and began the short journey back home.

They were about halfway to the village running slowly.

"You know what I thought about Hinata?"

"What Naruto-Kun?"

"We've been through a hell of a lot of things from yesterday and today." Naruto said with a somewhat plain look on his face.

"Heck yeah, this is defiantly an experience I would not like to repeat."

"Mm." Was Naruto's reply.

Hinata came to a complete stop.

"N-Naruto-Kun, I've been wanting to do something sense you went all fox on me…"

"Mm, and what is that my love."

Hinata slowly reached up and started scratching Naruto's fox ear.

This seemed to trigger something in him, his tail began wagging furiously.

Naruto felt his self getting very aroused and pulled his head away from Hinata's hand and he kind of backed up a few feet, now was not the time for things of that nature.

"Hinata I'll let you scratch and pet all you want later, but now doesn't seem like a good time for it."

Hinata who had already figured out why he backed up understood what he was saying.

They were standing at the village gates.

"Naruto?"

"Hinata I'm going to run to see lady Tsunade, I want you to go to my apartment and stay there until I get back and please try not to get seen."

"Hai."

Naruto gave her a quick kiss before they went in different directions.

Naruto was running so fast that all you could see was a blur.

When he finally arrived he slowly walked towards Tsunade's office. He stood at the door for a while before he actually knocked.

"Come in!" Yelled Tsunade from the other side of the door after hearing the knock.

Naruto slowly opened the door and walked in.

"N-Naruto? Where the fuck have you been? You've been gone for two days, and didn't give any memo, didn't ask to leave the village or anything! Do you know how much trouble you could've been in if I weren't hokage? Do you have any idea how fucking worried I've been? Why the fuck do you have fox ears and a tail?"

"I'm sorry… I had to go get Hinata…"

"Go get Hinata? Go get her from where? Where the fuck did she go? When?"

That's when Naruto explained the story to her from the beginning the whole story excluding the part about their ravenous sex life.

"All this is accurate?"

"Yes Lady Tsunade."

"So you in the Kyubai are merging, why are you merging?

"Honestly I have no idea why, he just told me it was going to happen and it did, I haven't talked to him yet so I'll update you when I do.

Mm, I suggest you stay hidden until I find out what to do about that situation. And you look rather cute by the way." Naruto blushed a little at that. "And as for Hiashi I have good news for you." Tsunade let out a small smile.

"What?"

"We can arrest Hiashi, on two accounts; one he didn't tell me he was sending Hinata into an arranged marriage, all things like that have to be ran by me, and two, he sent Hinata out of the village without permission, he didn't even say anything, which is a serious crime which you _could have _been facing."

"Tsunade, have I ever told you I loved you?" Naruto asked with the biggest grin on his face.

"Not often enough Naruto, not often enough, now shoo! I have to alert the Anbu Black Ops."

"Why the Black Ops?"

"Because whenever we send to have someone arrested and the person their arresting in a ninja, we have to send them. Ninja's are trained to kill and protect themselves automatically making them a high risk threat, and besides I have a feeling Hiashi won't be coming with us very willingly. Now go I have to get on this I'll keep you updated, and our little chat isn't over!"

Naruto bowed quickly before exiting; maybe things would start to get better for him. He quickly ran home, and was staying out of sight.

Whoo! I'm done!


End file.
